


Maggots

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Maggits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I made a mention that Ligur MIGHT be able to 'hear' Hasturs maggots in 'Wrong Place, Wrong Time', well, he can.How? Why?Hasturs maggots help keep the body Hastur inhabits alive and well, in return, they are fed and looked after safe from things that would eat them.During a disccorporation, the third eye of Hastur, the head maggot is always first to be summoned. This time, it responds to Ligur when he speaks openly about something-A thing he's floored about that these beings can even comprehend!
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Maggots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix between part of a fic I wrote ages ago and part of a fic I wrote just now

It was no secret, Demons could die! Holy items, Blessings!

Hopefully the mortal bodies they possessed were what perished, but they the Demon themselves, died.

Hastur was known to lose his mortal form often for being too hasty and taking action early. Why was he so? 

Well, the excitement for one, buzzing inside him back then! He and Ligur standing waiting, waiting for their moment to strike. Ligur standing so close beside him, breathing softly, waiting with him, eyes unblinking, staring off into the distance.

Lurking in the darkness, them two together~

Ligur was so fearless! So strong! So amazing!

Another was Hastur couldn't let Ligur believe he'd chosen a partner who was skittish and weak! Mortal bodies could always be harvested! He needed to prove to Ligur this body of his and the Demon it housed was WORTH being his mate!

So, always feeling Ligurs ever changing eyes watching him he shot forth like a bullet free of the barrel, he felt Ligurs eyes following him, so he tried to give his mate a show. His strong amazing partners voice behind him lost of it's warning but instead filled his ears with admiration and thrill that drove him into a fit of laughter and either a lit hand of Hellfire or unfurled wings!

Those warning he turned into calls of thrilling admiration were the last things he heard a decent amount of time, lost attempts at keeping him safe-Getting him back before it was too late!

Hastur, no matter how many times Ligur assured him he was the best mate, the most perfect thing a Demon of Hell could ask for, was never fully satisfied and always held onto doubt and even being held within his beloved mates arms, tender licks, purrs, and words sprinkled over him, never fully believed him and vowed to him as the body housing him and his maggots died, he'd do better and make him proud the next time!

-

"You always do though, Pet-" Ligurs words fell upon his mate's ear, the body now dead in his arms.

The body his mate died to prove himself over was glared at over his mates shoulder before his attention was returned back to Hastur and his dutifully spoken words began, hollow and sad, "Host of Hastur, I plead to thee to take this body I gift to you and your family and bring me back Hastur!"

He pressed his thumb between Hasturs eyes, claw tip to Hasturs nose for no real reason and whispered, "Please, I beg you, it lives this body I grant to thee and thy family-Just, bring me Hastur and all he is back to me!" Then silently waited, thumb off the third eye of his lost mate.

Without much of a bother, a huge maggot, the size of an adult males toe, complete with tiny claw like nails on its sides, made it's way at a leisurely pace out of Hasturs third eye, and as if one que, millions more, smaller maggots, spilled out of all the long Demons every orifice from ears to nose to mouth and other holes, little wiggling noises accompanying them as they moved to the new host.

The host himself lay wide awake, unmoving, but bug eyed as the waves upon waves of maggots began to trickle in. Touching first his exposed extremities like fingers and toes and nose.

Meanwhile, ignoring the muffled crying of the man as the maggots began to invade his ears next and mouth and eyes, Ligur finally sat and stared at the mess before him and saw the big maggot with the claws still there upon Hastur and offered calmly, "Your the main maggot?"

It didn't respond.

He kept speaking, eyes a sad blue, touching Hasturs old bodies hand, a hand he'd touched often when they were alone, "I'm guessing it's you I thank? I mean for keeping Hastur?"

"No."

Ligurs eyes went from a sharp green to yellow.

"Did you… Just speak to me?"

"Answered a simple question. No I am not the keeper of Hastur as he keeps us." The maggot spoke then tapped the dead body softly. Little balls of light came from the dead man's head and the maggot offered in it's monotone voice, eating a ball of light, "We keep him as he keeps us!"

"Isn't that...what I just asked?"

"I believe you asked if 'I' as in me alone, was the keeper-I am not!" A few more balls of light are taken and eaten. Ligur blinked. The large maggot just kept poking along.

"So then, you keep him cause he keeps you? You lot keep each other?"

"We balance-Yes!"

Ligur nodded, looked to the body and saw the maggots popping and wiggling into place, making Hastur into this body, long, thin, handsome as always~

"I thank you lot then, for keeping him-"

"As we thank you back, Duke Ligur!"

Ligur stared in bewildered astonishment as the large maggot tapped away now at the back of the dead man's head.

"Wot?"

"You keep Hastur, he keeps us, we keep him. Thank you, Duke Ligur, for keeping our Host, you are a good servant to him, maaaate is what he calls you, so, mate, you are a good mate to him!"

"Wot exactly is it that you are doing may I ask…" Ligur asked as a final ball of light was harvested from the very center of Hasturs old hosts head.

The maggot just carries it along, on answering him, as if the speaking magic is done and so Ligur watches silently now.

The new body, fully looking once as a mortal now as Hastur sat calm, the waves of maggots settled into their new home.

This new ball of light is set carefully right into the center of Hasturs new head, where the old had been and before it's returned to this new body, the maggot from the third eye almost seems to stare at Ligur and says almost kindly, "What I did was took all his memories, I've done so every time he's died and brought them to every new host you've gotten him. I eat the newest ones from the body prior and keep them safe inside me. This one is all the ones of you and him and those I cannot ingest, powers, Hell, but the small ones-"

It heaves one and only one and speaks, Ligur hearing it as if it was playing right before him once again, "You always do though, Pet-"

"They rest inside me but he hears them always! He feels them always! And until you fail to give us a host or he gives up completely on his own for whatever reason-" Ligur smiled weakly as Hasturs black as pitch eye slowly opened and spoke together with his maggot, "He'll/I'll always be able to remember~"

"Hello my Pet~" Ligur rumbled sweetly, leaning down to nuzzle his awakening partner.

Carefully the maggot with Hasturs memories inside itself merged into the Duke's third eye, and without missing a beat, Hastur purred tiredly, nose pressing into Ligurs, eyes closed tiredly, "Hello, Lig~"

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda connected to 'Wrong Place, Wrong Time'


End file.
